The Odaiba Games
by mr.myxsiple
Summary: TWEWY X-over Odaiba's been taken over. It's captors have harnessed the power of the Noise and began their own twisted version of the games. Gabumon and Palmon are sent into the games where they must fight for survival and for each Complete
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. I originally posted this under crossover but I felt that it hasn't got much attention so I moved to the regular Digimon catergory. It's still the same plot but only a different category.

Hope you enjoy this! :)

**I DON'T OWN DIGIMON NOR THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU**

**

* * *

**

PROLOGUE

It was the middle of a very sunny afternoon in Odaiba. While some people were out trying to enjoy the nice sunlight, other stayed inside and did other things.

A man was riding on a cool looking motorcycle. He had light beige hair, red eyes concealed by a pair of sunglasses, a black shirt topped with a black jacket, black pants and boots. He drove on his motorcycle through the streets of the city until he saw a red light and had to stop for a moment.

When he stopped, the first thing that happened was that his stomach grumbled.

"Man I'm starving." the man thought as he clutched his stomach. "Damn, why'd they pick me first?" He looked at his watch. "I haven't got much time left so I better hurry."

The light went green and he was back to going fast on his motorcycle. He made several turns and finally he reached his destination- a small park. He got of his motorcycle and saw what he was looking for.

All of the Digidestined were having a nice picnic in the park. There were tables, mats and Joe was cooking up some hot dogs. The man's mouth watered as he thought of a delicious hot dog. He looked around and saw the Digimon who were also enjoying the day. The man smirked and approached them.

"Uh excuse me." he said to them. The Digidestined stopped what they were doing and looked at the man.

"Uh yeah." Davis said.

"Are you guys THE original Digidestined who saved the world?" the man asked.

"Yeah, that's us." Tai said proudly.

The man's eyes traveled from the humans to the Digimon. They were just standing and staring at the man.

"So these are your Digimon partners right?" the man asked.

"Er...yes." said Kari.

The man nodded and continued to survey the Digimon. Finally, his gaze fell of Gabumon and Palmon who stared back in confusion. The man then said:

"I'll start with you two."

It happened so fast that no one had time to ask him what he meant. In a split second, the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a pair of hand guns and pointed them at Gabumon and Palmon. Again, before anyone could react, he fired.

BANG!

The bullets sailed through the air from his guns. The bullets struck Gabumon and Palmon chest's and their eyes widened upon impact. Every other eye widened at the sight and the man just smiled. Finally, the two shot Digimon fell backwards and hit the ground with a thud.

Grinning, the man now pointed his guns at the rest of the Digimon. But before he could fire, Matt, with furious tears in his eyes rammed him with his shoulder. The man recovered and held his guns up again but-

"Pepper Breath!"

"Boom Bubble!"

"Feather Strike!"

The man rolled to the side to avoid Agumon's, Patamon's and Hawkmon's attacks. He raised his guns again but at that moment, his watch alarmed.

"Damn! I'm outta time!" the man yelled angrily. He put his guns back in his jacket and ran back to his motorcycle. He passed by the table scooping up a hot dog along the way. He turned back and yelled: "Ciao and thanks for the grub!" before jumping on his motorcycle and driving away.

"Gabumon!"

"Oh no Palmon!"

Matt and Mimi ran to their partners with tears in their eyes. The Digidestined formed a ring around the four with looks of pure shock on their faces as Gabumon and Palmon lay dying.

"Gabumon!" Matt begged. "Gabumon please no!"

"M...Matt..." Gabumon muttered struggling to breath through his bleeding lungs.

Nearby, Mimi was crying her heart out while holding her partner's hand. "Hold in there Palmon please!" she begged.

"I'm...sorry Mimi..." Palmon whispered. "Please...take care...of your...self..."

More and more tears were shed as the two Digimon began to die slowly. Finally, Palmon let go of Mimi's hand and two pairs of eyes closed and never opened. After about three seconds, they turned to data and were gone.

"This can't be happening!" Matt screamed as he slammed his fist angrily on the ground. TK knelt down and put a comforting hand on his brother's back. Mimi on the other hand put her hands on her face and cried even louder.

"GABUMON!"

"PALMON!"

Meanwhile, far away from the mourning Digidestined, the motorcycle rider continued to drive on still chewing on the hot dog he took. He reached a large empty were house and dismounted his motorcycle before entering it.

"Hey, you're late." a voice came from the shadows. The man turned and saw another man who was younger than him. He was completely bald except for two spiky steaks of light blue hair on his head and had dark green eyes. He wore a red-orange sleeveless shirt, bracelets with spikes on them and dark blue pants.

"Sorry about that but they fought back." the biker said scratching the back of his head.

"It matters not." a third voice said. From out of the shadows came another man. He was tall, well built, had dark maroon hair and he was wearing a dark red business suit.

"Uh Ok...Who're you exactly?" the biker asked pointing at him. The younger man whispered something into the biker's ear.

"What?" the biker cried out. He faced the tall man again. "But...but I thought you were-"

"We freed him, why else would he be here?" the younger man said crossing his arms.

"Then you're gonna love this: the last Digimon I killed were, guess what?...The ones of the original Digidestined!" the biker laughed joyously.

"Really?" the tall man said impressed. "You took out all of them?"

"Actually no. Just two of them. They resisted and I ran out of time" the biker said in reply.

The tall man gave an angry sigh. "Very well, at least we have two of them. Are you aware of your duties and responsibilities?"

"You bet! I'm not gonna let you guys down." The biker went over to the entrance of the warehouse. He looked up at the sky and said:

"Just watch me. The Odaiba Games have begun!"


	2. Day 1 Part 1

Waaaaahhhhhh! No one's reviewing! It's my Data Hearts story all over again T_T (cut to a shot of me crying myself to sleep)

I'm sorry. I'm not really totally depressed. It's just that I posted 2 stories and not a single one was reviewed. I'm not demanding reviews but I just like to have one to know how people really think about this story.

Don't worry, I'll finish this story. I promise.

* * *

DAY 1 PART 1

"Ugh...where...where am I...?"

Gabumon woke up and gasped at the fact that he was lying in the middle of a street. He looked around and saw that none of the people seemed to have noticed that he was lying on the ground in the first place.

"W...where am I?" Gabumon asked himself. He ended up clutching his head in pain. "Why can't I remember anything? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Again, no one noticed him trying to figure out what was going on. Gabumon looked around in confusion and decide to try to get some information.

"Hello!" he called out. "Can anyone tell me where I am?"

But no one answered his call. The people just walked by him as if he didn't exist at all.

"What's going on?" Gabumon muttered to himself.

Suddenly, he heard a strange beeping sound. He looked around for its source and saw that it came from a strange black device on his left wrist. It had a black square body and it was attached to his wrist by a black strip. On the device was a screen and it had a message on it.

_Reach the construction site for the new concert building. You have 40 minutes. Fail and be erased._

_-The DL's_

"What's this about?" Gabumon asked him self after reading the message.

"Gah!"

He screamed as he felt something burn in his right palm. He looked at it and saw something that shocked him.

00:39:58

00:39:57

00:39:56

"What is this? A timer?" Gabumon asked himself. He thought about the message again and he thought the two seemed to be linked.

"I guess I have to find that site." Gabumon concluded and he began to search.

After some time, Gabumon still couldn't find the site. He searched through several streets but he just couldn't find it. He looked at his timer and saw that he had just 30 minutes left.

"Darn, where is it." he muttered frustratingly. If only he could talk to the people here and ask them where it was. He was thinking of his next move when he heard a strange sound.

Ribbit...

Ribbit...

Gabumon looked around and saw several green frogs with tattooed legs just appear from thin air. More and more appeared and Gabumon decided to examine them closer. One of the frogs had approached him. Suddenly, it jumped on him and kicked off his chest.

"Ow!" screamed Gabumon as he hit the ground. Rubbing the place where he had been hit, He looked up and saw more and more frogs appear and they were starting to hop towards him.

"Blue Blaster!"

Gabumon may not have memories but he still knew how to fight. But when he opened his mouth, the blue flames that were supposed to come out didn't.

"What's going on?" Gabumon cried out. "Why can't I attack?"

While he was wondering what was going on, he didn't notice that a frog had hopped on him and kicked off him again. He recovered and saw more and more frogs coming his way.

"Since I can't attack, I'll just run!" he thought and he sped off. Though the frogs were kinda slow, he wanted to get as far away from them as possible.

He ran as fast as he could away from them. He passed by several streets until he thought he was far enough. He stopped panting in exhaustion.

"Darn." Gabumon muttered when he saw the timer saying that he had only 25 minutes left. He closed his eyes in thought of his next move and that's when he heard the scream.

"Help!"

He opened his eyes and looked around. The voice called again and it seemed to be close. Gabumon looked around and saw the source of the voice.

In the middle of a four way intersection was a tired looking Palmon. She was sweating and panting as several frogs surrounded her. Seeing that he had to help, Gabumon ran to her.

"You alright." he asked running up to her.

"Not really. I can't fight back for some reason." she said in reply.

"Neither can I. What's going on here?"

Their conversation was cut short because they both heard a beeping sound. They realized that it was coming from the device on their hands.

"You've got one too?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah. Hang on, there's a message."said Gabumon. Looking at the device, they saw a new message.

PARTNER CONFIRMED...

PARTNER CONFIRMED...

INITIALIZING PACT...

Both devices began to glow a white light. They both shot a thin white stream of light at each other. Both devices were connected by the line of light fro several moments until the line disappeared.

"What was that about?" Palmon asked looking at the device.

"Hey look out!" Gabumon cried out seeing a frog hop towards Palmon. He then yelled instinctively:

"Blue Blaster!"

To his surprise and delight, blue flames shot out of his mouth and engulfed the frog. The frog cringed in mid air before vanishing into thin air.

"Hey, we can attack now!" Gabumon said to Palmon. She nodded and faced several frogs.

"Poison Ivy!"

Long vines shot out of her hands and she lashed them at the frogs. The frogs were knocked into the air and disappeared when they hit the ground.

"You're pretty good." Gabumon said before launching another attack.

"So are you." said Palmon. "But for some reason, I feel like I've fought many times before."

Gabumon nodded in agreement because he felt the same way too. The two continued the battle and after several minutes, every single frog was wiped out.

"Thanks for helping me out." Palmon said to him.

"It's no problem at all." said Gabumon. "D'you know what those things were anyway?"

"No I don't but one thing's for sure: they're not Digimon."

"I think so too. Hey, what's that on your hand?" Palmon asked. She took her left hand and examined Gabumon's right one.

"Hey, you've got a timer!" she exclaimed.

"So do you." Gabumon said taking her right hand with his free hand.

In silence they examined each others timers which were perfectly synchronized. After several seconds, they finally realized that they were holding hands. They quickly parted.

"Oh..uh, sorry about that..." Palmon said blushingly.

"Yeah..." Gabumon was blushing too. "So you got a message too?"

"Yeah, I was on my way to find the construction site too but I can't find it anywhere and I don't think this erasure thing is good."

"Neither can I and we've only got 20 minute left!" Gabumon grumbled angrily.

While they thought, they saw a large truck pass by them. But what really got their attention was that there was a guy in a hard hat along with several planks of wood.

"You thinks that truck's going to the site?" Palmon asked pointing at it.

"Maybe. Let's go follow it." Gabumon said and he was about to run after it but then stopped.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Gabumon."

"An I'm Palmon. C'mon, we should hurry."

They both nodded and went after the truck.

Unknown to either of them, they were a figure on the roof of a nearby building. What really made him look wierd was w pair of what looked like black wings on his back.

"Alright, these two are next." he said with an evil smile.


	3. Day 1 Part 2

DAY 1 PART 2

As Gabumon and Palmon chased after the truck, they were completely unaware that they were being watched. The man watching them was the same man who was bald except for two streaks of light blue hair. There was one change in his appearance and it was that he now spouted what looked like black wings on his back.

"Hey gramps, I've found our next two targets." he said to his new companion behind him. The second person on the roof was an old man who looked like he was in his seventies. He was bald and had a long grey beard. He wore khaki green pants, a red shirt with a dark blue cloak. He carried a grey cane and also had wings on his back.

"C'mon gramps let's go get them already!" the younger man said.

"Before we do I must ask you something." the old man said in a deep foreign accent.

"What?"

The old man stroked his beard. "Thirty players have been erased so far and I have noticed that you seemed to be taking your anger out on them."

"Well of course I'm angry!" the younger man nearly shouted. "Why wasn't I picked to be this weeks GM? I should have been picked!"

"I know how you feel." the old man said with anger in his eyes. "I feel like I should have been in that position. I wanted all that power."

"Hey since we're both mad, let's just take it out on those two players we just saw."

"Very well. Come, let us go."

* * *

"Hey, I can see the site!" Palmon said as they neared a building that looked like it was close to being finished.

"Let's hurry up." Gabumon said and they overtook the truck. They reached the front of the site and stopped.

"Did we make it?" Gabumon asked. They looked at their timers and saw them vanish with nine minutes left.

"Looks like we did." Palmon said. "What should we do no?"

"Maybe we should find out what's going on exactly." Gabumon suggested.

"Yeah but where do we look?"

"How 'bout right here!" a voice answered. The two Digimon turned and saw the young and old man in the middle of the street.

"Wait, you two can see us?" Gabumon asked.

"You got that right." the younger man said. "Name's Levi Athens. Don't forget it."

"Manfred Barbers." the old man said placing a hand on his chest.

"So who are you guys exactly?" asked Palmon.

"Well since you're asking I'll tell you." Levi said with a smile. "We're...the DL's!"

"DL? So you guys sent that message!" Gabumon cried out.

"Correction. The one who sent that message is on of our colleagues-" said Manfred.

"Alright I thinks we've had enough chat." Levi interrupted. "The real reason we're here is to erase you two."

"What? But we did what the message said!" Palmon said angrily.

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can't erase you guys." Levi said taking a fighting stance. Gabumon and Palmon did the same but after a few moments, Levi dropped his stance.

"It's a shame y'know because I can't erase you guys personally." Levi said. "So I'll just send some Noise at you!"

"Noise? What're Noise?" Gabumon asked and immediately got his answer.

Levi raised his hand and a strange glowing red symbol appeared in mid air. After a while, the symbol flashed and vanished and several green frogs appeared.

"These guys again!" Palmon cried out.

"Yup. Have fun!" Levi said and the frogs charged at them.

"Ready Palmon?" Gabumon said.

"You bet!" she said and they charged.

The battle was much quicker than Levi and Manfred had thought. In just a matter of minutes, Gabumon and Palmon were able to defeat every single Noise sent at them.

"Is that all you got?" Gabumon taunted. Levi growled angrily and raised his hand again but Manfred stopped him.

"No, you had you chance. I shall deal with them." Manfred said sticking his hand out. A different symbol appeared. It flashed and instead of frogs, several wolves with tattoo legs appeared.

"Yeah Garage Wolves. These'll be perfect." Levi said happily and he and Manfred vanished.

"Hey wait!" Gabumon called out.

"Uh Gabumon, we've got other things to worry about." Palmon said noticing that the Garage Wolves were circling around them like a pack surrounding it's prey.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Poison Ivy!"

Their combined attacks were only able to take out two Garage Wolves. The rest of the pack separated to avoid the attacks and charged at the two Digimon. Gabumon and Palmon tried to run away but they ended up scratched and bitten painfully.

"These guys are tough." Palmon said recovering from the many injuries she had just received.

"Well we can't give up now." Gabumon said and Palmon fired another Poison Ivy at the Noise.

The Garage Wolves however seemed to have developed a plan. While most of them scattered to avoid the vine, three of them only stepped sideways. The three Garage Wolves bit down on the vine and pulled causing Palmon to fly and hit the ground before them.

"Palmon!" Gabumon shouted but a Garage Wolf snuck up behind him and slashed his back. Palmon screamed for him but the three wolves rammed her and sent her crashing into Gabumon. Both of them lay slumped up next to each other with their wounds beginning to bleed as the Garage Wolves circled around them again.

"You alright?" Gabumon asked Palmon.

"Yeah but I think it's the end for us..." she said sadly.

"Yeah so do I. Listen Palmon, I know it was short but I'm glad I met you."

"Yeah, I'm glad I met you too." Palmon said with a small blush.

The wolves now stopped and formed a ring around them. Gabumon and Palmon closed they eyes and held on to each other as they charged.

"Double Typhoon!"

Gabumon and Palmon opened their eyes just to see a green and purple tornado fly towards the Garage Wolves. While a few were able to run away, some were unlucky. They were caught up in the tornadoes and were destroyed instantly. As Gabumon and Palmon watched, the tornadoes moved in front of them and separated revealing a Terriermon and Lopmon.

Note: They are NOT the ones from Tamers and their NOT Willis' either.

"Wow Lopmon, look at all the Noise that's just begging to get killed!" Terriermon said joyfully.

"Don't get too over confident Terriermon." said Lopmon.

Terriermon just shrugged her and fired a Bunny Blast at a Garage Wolf and destroyed it. Lopmon did the same with her Blazing Ice and a second wolf went down.

The Noise got tired of loosing and charged at the two rabbits. They grinned and separated placing the wolves between them. They then used a combination of Bunny Blast and Blazing Ice on the wolves and all of them were destroyed except for one.

"There's one left!" Lopmon said jumping into the air.

"Time for our finale!" Terriermon said jumping also. They were both above the lone wolf and they launched their final attack.

"Double Typhoon!"

The dual tornadoes slammed into the garage Wolf who could do nothing but yelp before it was destroyed. After that, Terriermon and Lopmon landed and faced Gabumon and Palmon.

"Y'know, you two can stop holding on to each other." Terriermon pointed out. Gabumon looked at each other and saw how close they really were before blushingly parting.

"Um, thanks you two." Palmon said.

"It's no problem at all." Lopmon said.

Gabumon said: "Hey, you guys have got devices on your wrists too!"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Terriermon said holding up the device. "Lopmon and I got this message that said to go to the site. On our way, our timers vanished but we went here anyway and saw you guys in trouble."

"Your timers vanished?" Palmon asked. "Maybe it's because we got here first."

"So as long as someone else finishes everyone's off the hook?" said Lopmon. "That's good. Anyway, d'you guys know what's going on exactly?"

"No. We were hoping you'd know." Gabumon said.

"Well that sucks." Terriermon said sadly as he put his hands on the back of his head. "None of us know anything. I mean, that last thing Lopmon and I remember before receiving the message was this guy in shades shooting us in the head."

"Wait, you guys were killed?" Gabumon asked.

"Yeah. We think that's why no one can see us." Lopmon said.

"So could we be dead too?" Palmon said. "Ugh, I can't remember anything before today."

"You too?" Gabumon asked. "I don't have any memories either."

"Man, this is messed up." Terriermon said. "What's going on here!"

The answer came almost immediately. All of a sudden, the devices on their hands made a beeping sound which caught their attention. They raised their devices to their faces and on each device, the screen flashed and showed a man with light beige hair wearing sunglasses.

"Hey there players!" the man said happily.

"Hey, that's the guy who killed us!" Lopmon exclaimed.

"I'd like to take this opportunity to formally welcome you all to the Odaiba Games!" the man said. "And I'm your Game Master Billy Bubson!"

"At least now we can get some answers." Gabumon said.

"Ok, all of you're probably wondering what's going on so I'll just tell you." Billy said and he began to explain.

"First thing's first, there're about...fifty something of you guys left and every single one of you is DEAD! You're all probably from different countries but you were all gathered here in Odaiba. Some are dead by accident while others were killed by yours truly!" Billy proudly put his hand on his chest.

"Now each and every one of you is now a player in the Odaiba Games." Billy continued. "Here's what you should know: The game lasts a week and each day you're given a mission. Do it or you'll be erased but if another player finishes it, then you're off the hook. But on day seven, a special mission will be given where only one pair can do. And the lucky pair that wins that mission...I'll give them their lives back!"

"Now, all of you must feel like you're missing something. That's because when you entered the games, something very important to you was taken away as an entry fee. If you win the games, then I'll give it back too!"

"What? So we have to play so we can live again and get back what was taken? That's so cruel!" Palmon exclaimed angrily.

"OK, OK, I know you're all probably wondering why we DL's are doing this." Billy continued. "So why're we doing this?"

At this point billy took off his sunglasses and brought his face close to the screen. Then, with his red eyes willed with joy, he cried out:

"CUZ IT'S FUN!"

And with that note, the screen blacked out. The four Digimon looked at each other not knowing what to say.

"What do we do?" Palmon asked out loud. After a while, Gabumon answered her with a serious face.

"The only thing we can do: play their game."

And all of them agreed with him.


	4. Day 2

OK. Seriously, no reviews! C'mon please. I'm checking my traffic and this story's doing OK but I want to know what you guys really think.

Also, from this point onwards, I'll be using actual landmarks and places from real life Odaiba. Whether it's in the anime or not, I really don't know.

* * *

Day 2

...

"Huh?"

"Where are we?"

Gabumon and Palmon immediately noticed that there was something different. They were on a completely different street and the construction sight wasn't there. The wounds they received the previous day also seemed to have vanished.

"What's happened?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't know. Where're Terriermon and Lopmon?" Palmon asked looking around.

"They don't seem to be around. Did a day just pass?"

As they thought about what to do next, the device on their wrists beeped. Looking at it, they saw a new message.

_Head to the mall and defeat all Noise in it. You have 35 minutes. Fail and be erased._

_-The DL's_

"Argh!" both of them screamed as the timer appeared on their hands.

"Guess we got a new mission." Gabumon said.

"I remember seeing a mall yesterday before I saw you." Palmon said.

"Do you remember where it was?" Palmon nodded and they were off.

It didn't take long at all. After just a few minutes, they could already see the entrance to the mall. They were about to enter it but-

"Ow!" Gabumon, who went ahead, was suddenly knocked back by an invisible force. Palmon helped him up and when they looked forward, they saw a Noise symbol floating in mid air.

"I think there's a barrier that blocking our way." Gabumon said. "I think we have to defeat that Noise so we can go through."

"Yeah maybe." Palmon said and at that moment, the symbol flashed and several Garage Wolves appeared.

"Not these guys again." Gabumon said as he got into a fighting stance. "Terriermon and Lopmon aren't here to help us out this time. What do we do?"

Gabumon's question was answered a few seconds later. Small spheres of light had appeared near their hands- two for Palmon and three for Gabumon. They opened their palms and the spheres lowered themselves onto it and took a new form. They now looked like pins. The ones with Palmon had Togemon and Lilymon's pictures on it while Gabumon's had Garurumon, WereGarurumon and Metalgarurumon's pictures.

"Are these pins?" Gabumon asked looking at them. "What're they for?"

At that moment, the Garage Wolves began to growl and their attack was going to come soon. Palmon, thinking fast took the pin with Lilymon on it and squeezed it in her right hand. A sphere of light green light appeared there and Palmon felt a rush of energy that felt somewhat familiar to her. Then, she put her hands together and pointed them at a Garage Wolves and cried out:

"Flower Cannon!"

A yellow flower appeared at Palmon's hands. The petals opened revealing a long silver barrel where the nectar should be. A blast of green energy shot out and took out one of the Garage Wolves in one hit.

"Wow good one." Gabumon said to her. He took the pin with Garurumon's picture and gave it a squeeze.

"Howling Blaster!"

An even stronger burst of icy blue flames erupted from his mouth. The stream shot forward and several Garage Wolves were taken out by it. After that, Gabumon and Palmon grinned at each other before attacking. The battle ended quickly.

The pins vanished from their hands. Palmon stuck her hand out and the Togemon pin appeared.. It vanished and was replaced by the Lilymon one.

"Good thing we can use these any time we want." Palmon said.

"Yeah, d'you think the barrier's gone?" Gabumon asked. He took a few steps forward and was able to pass through.

"Hey it's open!" Palmon said as she ran over to his side; both of them were now inside the mall. Looking back at the entrance, they saw a flash of light and the symbol reappeared.

"Looks like the other players have to goth rough it too." Gabumon said.

"Yeah, I think so." Palmon looked at her timer. "We've still got 21 minutes left. Let's start with the first floor."

Gabumon nodded and they began to explore the first floor. There were red Noise symbols floating around and when approached, turned into Garage Wolves, Gabba Bats or Dixiefrogs. Thanks to their pins, they were able to defeat the Noise much quicker and the number of symbols decreased.

Several minutes later...

"Something's wrong." Gabumon said. "We've been fighting for a long time but there are still plenty of symbols here."

"You're right." Palmon said looking around an still seeing symbols floating. "We're running out of time, where're these Noise coming from?"

They looked around for the source of the noise. Gabumon spotted something that caught his attention.

Sitting alone on one of the mall benches was a boy about sixteen years old. He had blond hair and a handsome face but it looked like it was full of sadness.

"Hey Palmon, look." Gabumon said not taking his eyes off the boy. Palmon turned and saw Gabumon walk up to the boy and followed him.

"What's wrong?" she asked but Gabumon just continued to stare at the boy. Then, the boy put his hand on his face and spoke sadly.

"I...I still can't believe it...he's...he's really gone..."

Gabumon felt sorry for the boy. He seemed to have lost someone dear to him. Gabumon opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by two things. One: the fact that even if he did speak, the boy wouldn't hear him and two: Gabumon noticed something.

There hovering above the boys head was an orange Noise symbol.

"I think this's the source of all this noise." Gabumon said.

"Really? So maybe if we take out this symbol, the Noise on this floor will stop appearing." said Palmon.

"Only one way to find out." The symbol flashed and a Metal Corehog appeared.

Upon it's appearance, the Metal Corehog fired several of its red and black spines at the two Digimon. They swerved to avoid it and got ready.

"Needle Spray!"

Clutching the Togemon pin, Palmon spun and sent her own barrage of needles at the Metal Corehog. The Metal Corehog dodged it but got hit by Gabumon's Blue Blaster.

"How d'you like that!"Gabumon yelled out. The Metal Corehog responded by firing several of its spines into the air. Gabumon and Palmon side stepped to avoid the falling spines.

"Poison Ivy!"

Palmon was able to flip the Metal Corehog into the air but the porcupine recovered in midair and fired several spines which hit Palmon directly.

"Palmon!" Gabumon screamed as he ran to her and helped her up.

"He's tough." she said to him. "But I still have some fight in me."

"Poison Ivy!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Palmon flipped the Metal Corehog into the air and fired her next attack at it. It got hit and fell down not knowing that Gabumon was running towards him.

"Garuru Kick!"

Gabumon jumped into the air and stomped on the Metal Corehog. He jumped back as the Noise flailed around until it finally faded into nothingness.

"Ow." Gabumon said hopping on one foot while clutching his right foot which he used to hit the Metal Corehog. "Alright, never stomp on a guys with spikes on his back."

Palmon couldn't help but giggle a little. "Anyway, did it work?" They looked around and saw that all the other symbols had vanished.

"Looks like it did." Gabumon said. He turned again to the troubled boy.

"Huh?" the boy said taking his hands off his face. "Why do I feel a lot less sad?"

"Hey Matt." a voice said. The boy looked around and saw three people approaching him.

"Oh, Yutaka, Akira, Takashi." Matt said to them.

"We thought we'd find you here." Akira of them said. "Anyway, it's time for us to practice."

"Alright, alright." Matt said standing up.

"Uh hey..." Takashi said shyly. "we...heard about what happened..."

"Oh..."

Takashi patted Matt's back. "C'mon, let's go." and with that, they were off.

Gabumon watched Matt's slowly retreating back for some reason unknown even to himself. "Well, we're done with this floor. Let's-"

"GABUMON!"

Palmon's voice was high and full of fear. Fear also filled Gabumon as turned around, expecting Palmon to be hurt severely or worse...

But she was still there and relief flooded Gabumon but it was diminished when he saw Palmon's open palm.

00:01:00

Neither of them said anything. They suddenly remembered that there were other floors that had to be cleared out. Without a moment's hesitation, they ran for their lives towards the stairs that led to the upper floors which were unfortunately far away from where they were.

"Wait stop!" Gabumon cried out all of a sudden. He tried to slow down but Palmon ran into him. They crashed and tumbled around and when they finally stopped and opened their eyes, Palmon was on top of Gabumon and their foreheads were pressed together.

"Ah! G-Gabumon! I-I'm sorry." Palmon said as she got off him. Her heart was racing and she tried to conceal the blush on her face.

"N-no I should've-" Gabumon, whose face also had a blush and whose heart was also racing, said. He shook his head causing his blush to vanish and then showed his blank palm.

"Oh no we're too late!" Palmon yelled clutching her head in despair expecting erasure any moment.

"No wait. The timer vanished at the ten second mark." Gabumon explained. "Which means-"

"-some other player finished." Palmon continued. Gabumon nodded and they proceeded to the next floor.

"Terriermon! Lopmon!" Gabumon cried out at the sight of them. The twin rabbit Digimon turned as they approached.

"Hey, it's you guys." Lopmon said.

"Yeah. Did you two take out the Noise in the other floors? "Palmon asked.

"Yup." Terriermon said. "We didn't pass by the main entrance so we took an air current and reached the roof and worked our way down."

"When I looked at my hand and saw that we only had a minute left, I thought we were goners." Lopmon put her hand on her chest and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "I'm still kinda shaky."

"There there, it's OK." Terriermon said as he rubbed Lopmon's back. "Did you guys clear out the first floor?"

"Yeah. There were a lot of Noise and we had to take out the source so that's why we took so long." Palmon explained.

"Oh." Terriermon said. "Don't you guys think it's just great that if another player finishes then you're off the hook?"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we can just slack off Terriermon." Lopmon said.

"Aw, whatever." Terriermon said a bit annoyed.

Before anyone could say anything else, they blacked out.


	5. Day 3

DAY 3

"Great, another day passed." Gabumon said as he woke up.

"And there's another mission that we have to do." Palmon said.

"Hey Palmon, have you ever...just wanted to stop all this fighting?" Gabumon asked.

"Of course." Palmon answered. "I mean, it's just wrong that the DL's are making all us Digimon fight for our survival. And the worst part is that only one pair can win in the end."

"Yeah, I know it's bad." Gabumon said sadly. "But let's just try our best OK?"

"Alright. I kinda want to have my memories back...Gabumon?" she said suddenly. "I really can't remember anything but do you think I was a good Digimon before?"

"Well..." Gabumon thought about it for a while. "Seeing you right now, I can say that you were. I mean, you're nice, strong, sweet..."

"You really think I'm sweet?" Palmon asked blushing slightly.

This time, Gabumon blushed. "Well...um..." Beep! "Oh look, the mission." He breathed a sigh of relief as they looked at their devices.

_Head to the base of Daikanransha. You have 30 minutes. Fail and be erased_.

_-the DL's_

"Argh!" The timer was burned onto their hands.

"Daikanransha. That's the big Ferris wheel right?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah. Shouldn't be too hard to find." Gabumon said and they were off.

"So you really do think I'm sweet?" Palmon asked resuming their previous conversation.

"Yeah...um..." Gabumon blushed again. "I mean...yeah, I think you're sweet."

"Thanks." Palmon said with a blush.

"Er...ah...so, what so you think of me?" Gabumon asked almost reluctantly.

"Huh?" Yet again she blushed! "Well, I'-"

"AAAAAEEEEEIIIII!"

Both of them came to a stop as a large, high pitched scream sounded through the air. Wondering what was going on, looked around and found it;s source: a crowd of teenage girls around a shop with a TV on the display window. Curious to what it was about, they checked it out.

Past the crowd of teenage girls, they saw on TV a young woman singing. Everything about this woman made her attractive from her smooth white skin to her deep purple eyes, her sleek short black hair and to her luscious red lips.

"I can't believe Lily Deus is coming to Odaiba in just a few days!" one of the girls, a purple haired girl with glasses, yelled out. The two Digimon listened into their conversation.

"I know. Sora did you send in your entries for the contest?" another girl with brown hair said to another girl with brown hair.

"Yeah. I've followed the contest rules and sent as many entries for us as I could." the girls known as Sora said. "Yolei, Kari, we're a shoe in to win those free tickets and backstage passes!"

"Yeah." Yolei said. "And I'm sure that these'll definitely cheer Mimi after...y'know...what happened..."

The three of them had suddenly become silent. Gabumon and Palmon could tell that their friend Mimi seemed to suffered a great loss. After a while, the two Digimon walked away from the crowd of Lily Deus fans. In just a few minutes, the large Ferris wheel came into view.

"And we're in the clear." Palmon said as the timer vanished from their hands.

"That's three days down and only four to go." Gabumon said.

"But we're here to make sure that this's your last day!" They turned around and saw the figures of Levi and Manfred.

"You two again!" Gabumon cried out.

"Correct and this time, we will ensure that you two are erased." Manfred said raising his hand to create a Noise symbol. It flashed and three menacing Mosh Grizzlies appeared swinging their tattoo arms menacingly.

"Oh did we forget to tell you that if your partner gets erased, whoever's left will be erased too?" Levi pointed out.

"What?" Gabumon and Palmon cried out at the same time.

"Have fun." Levi said before he and Manfred vanished. Before Gabumon and Palmon could react, a Mosh Grizzly ran up and slashed him painfully, knocking him back a few feet.

"Gabumon!" Palmon cried out before she jumped to avoid an attack from another Grizzly. She landed next to Gabumon.

"You alright?" she asked him ans he got up.

"Yeah, these guys are tougher than they look." Gabumon said. "We'll have to watch each others backs."

"Howling Blaster!"

Garurumon's burst of flames shot out of Gabumon's mouth and scored a direct hit on a Mosh Grizzly. It was pushed back a little but it spread it's arms and resisted the attack.

"Needle Spray!"

Palmon sen a barrage of needles at all three Mosh Grizzlies but they crossed their arms over their bodies and blocked the attack completely.

"No way." Palmon said.

"We'll just have to keep trying." Gabumon said as he ran to on of the Grizzlies.

"Garuru Kick!"

He jumped and kicked a Mosh Grizzly right in the chest and caused it to fall down. Gabumon smirked but his eyes widened as he saw another Mosh Grizzly raise its arm to strike him.

"Poison Ivy!"

Gabumon felt Palmon's vine coil around him. She pulled and he was hurled backwards, right out the the Grizzly's attack. But they crashed into each other hurting them both.

"We need help." Palmon said while panting. They looked around and they spotted someone.

Standing near them were two Digimon: a Dinohyumon and a Strikedramon. They both had the same black devices on their hands as Gabumon and Palmon.

"Hey, you're players!" Gabumon called to them. "Can you guys please give us a hand?"

Dinohyumon and Strikedramon turned in their direction. Then, Strikedramon crossed his arms and the two of them stood their ground- they didn't want to help.

Gabumon and Palmon stared in shock at their refusal to help. They now thought that they were doomed.

"No...No! I'm not giving up!" Gabumon cried out. He took out the MetalGarurumon pin and got ready.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

A blast of icy cold flames erupted from Gabumon's mouth. He aimed it at the ground causing the the attack to spread over the whole area. The Noise were caught up in the attack and were momentarily blocked from view as mist covered the area. When the mist cleared, all three Mosh Grizzlies were completely encased in ice. Palmon saw her chance.

"Flower Cannon!"

She fired three times, one for each Mosh Grizzly. The impact of the attack shattered the ice encasing them into pieces, destroying the Mosh Grizzlies as well.

Filled with the sensation of victory, Gabumon and Palmon turned to Dinohyumon and Strikedramon. For some reason, they were frowning as if they were disappointed at something. Then, without saying anything, they turned and walked away.

"Hey wait!" Gabumon said as he and Palmon ran to them. "Why didn't you guys help us?"

They two of them stopped and remained silent after a while.

"Why should we have helped?" Dinohyumon said without facing them.

"What do you mean why? We players have to look out for each other." Gabumon said.

"You still don't understand." Strikedramon said. "Only one pair can win the games in the end. The more players that are erased in the first six days, the better the chances of us winning the games ourselves."

"How could you think that?" Palmon said disturbed by them.

"Why? don't you two think the same way?" Strikedramon said. "What will you do when the seventh day comes? Only one pair can win these games and go back to their lives. All we want is for us to be that pair. We couldn't care less about what happened to the rest of the players."

They walked away leaving a shocked and angry Gabumon and Palmon behind.


	6. Day 4

DAY 4

"Grrr. Those two are just despicable!" Gabumon said angrily as they woke up.

"How could they think that way?" Palmon said. "It's wrong that they'd just let a player be erased just so they could win."

Together, they stood in silence while still angry at Dinohyumon and Strikedramon.

"But they so make a point." Palmon said after the silence.

"What do you mean?" Gabumon asked.

"I mean, think about it Gabumon. What're we going to do on the last day? Only one pair can win in the end so what'll happen to everyone else?"

Gabumon opened his mouth but then closed it. "I don't know. We both want to win and get our memories back and go back to our lives but...I don't want any of the other players to loose."

Beep! Beep!

"Mission's here. Let's just do what we can today, alright?" Gabumon said. Palmon nodded and they turned to the message.

_Defeat the giant Noise at the roof of Odaiba Elementary. You have 60 minutes. Fail and be erased._

_-the DL's_

"Argh!" The timer appeared.

"So we're taking out a huge Noise today huh?" Palmon said. "Shouldn't be too hard."

"Yeah but how big is this Noise going to be?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't really know but there's only one way to find out." And they set off towards the school.

Meanwhile...

At the rooftop of Odaiba Elementary, two players have already arrived there. One was a Shamamon and the other, a Hookmon. Both of them were grinning happily.

"Hey look, we're the fist ones here!" Shamamon said.

"Aye, it appears so." said Hookmon. "Now, where's that blasted Noise them DL's sent us?"

"Why don't you look here?" The two Digimon turned and saw Levi and Manfred looking at them.

"s'bout time someone showed up." Hookmon said. "Bring on that giant Noise and we'll sent it to Davy Jones' locker!"

"As you wish." Manfred calmly said. He snapped his fingers and a large Vespertilio Canor flew in and landed and gave an almighty roar.

"Whoa! That thing's huge!" Shamamon exclaimed.

"Yarr. That just makes things more interesting!" Hookmon said excitedly. "Bring it on! Show us what ya got!"

"Heh. Get them!" Levi said as he pointed his finger at the two and the Noise charged at them.

* * *

After a few minutes of searching, Gabumon and Palmon actually did find the school even if they were still very far away.

Any building would be hard to miss if it had a large yellow bat with tattoo wings on the roof.

"Wow, that Noise's pretty big." Gabumon said gazing at it at a distance.

"Wait, if it's revealed itself," Palmon began. "It must mean that someone's already fighting it."

"Let's go help them out." Gabumon said and they were off.

The battle was still raging on even when they arrived at the school entrance. It appeared to be recess time as there were students hanging around the campus. None of them noticed the huge yellow bat on the roof.

"Weird." Gabumon said at the fact that the students didn't notice the huge battle nearby. Just then, the bell signaling the end of recess sounded and the students began to enter the building.

"Uh oh, we better hurry." Palmon said and they ran over to the entrance of the building but stopped because it was starting to get crowded.

"Wait, what if we accidentally touch someone?" Palmon asked.

Gabumon opened his mouth to answer but didn't have to. At that moment, a student walked in his direction and went right through him and the student continued on as if nothing happened. Gabumon and Palmon's eyes widened when this happened.

"That was...freaky." Gabumon commented.

"At least we don't have to worry about hitting someone." Palmon said before walking into the building. Gabumon followed suite.

Even thought they could go right past the students without alerting them, it was still quite awkward. They found themselves saying: Excuse me" or "Oh sorry" even though they knew that they couldn't be heard. Eventually, they reached the door that led to the roof of the building.

"Good, Let's go!" Gabumon said as he pulled the door open and he and Palmon ran up to the roof.

"Super Shooter!"

"Mad Twist!"

Gabumon and Palmon arrived just in time to see Hookmon's and Shamamon's attacks miss the airborne Vespertilio Canor. It was circling above the building waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Hey, are you two players?" Shamamon asked at the sight of them.

"Yeah. Need any help?" Palmon answered.

"Sure! The more the merrier's what I always say." Hookmon said and the alliance was formed.

"Aw c'mon!" Levi yelled out incredulously at Gabumon and Palmon. "Those Mosh Grizzlies yesterday should've erased you two!"

"Well sorry to disappoint you!" Gabumon yelled back.

"It matters not. Our new Noise will surely erase all four of you!" Manfred yelled and the Vespertilio Canor flew in on them.

"Super Shooter!"

"Dancing Bone!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Flower Cannon!"

The Vespertilio Canor flew sideways to avoid the attacks before heading towards the ones who fired them again. They scattered to avoid the it's diving attack and flew into the air again. Then, it swung its wings and sent cross-shaped boomerangs at the four Digimon.

"Yarr! Scatter or we'll we sunk!" Hookmon yelled and they ran sideways to avoid the boomerangs. They fired their attacks again but the Noise just dodged them like before.

"We can't get any of our ranged attacks to hit him!" Gabumon yelled out frustratingly.

"Maybe we could hit him with a melee attack, it would work." Palmon suggested.

"But who'd want to get up close with that thing!" Shamamon asked.

"How 'bout me!" Hookmon yelled as he ran to a spot away from them.

"Hookmon, what're you doing?" Shamamon called after his partner but Hookmon just ignored him.

"C'mon ya big lug! C'mere and I'll show ya how it's really done!" Hookmon yelled while pointing his hook at the Noise.

The Vespertilio Canor seemed to have heard him and flew in on him. Gabumon, Palmon and Shamamon yelled for him to avoid but he just readied himself. When the Noise had gotten close enough, Hookmon jumped onto its back and inserted his hook into the Noise's mouth. When it flew back up, it did so with much jerking as it tried to shake Hookmon off. After several tense moments where the three remaining Digimon watched the Noise try to shake Hookmon off, he pointed his cannon right at the bat's head.

"Captain Cannon!"

He fired three shots at the Vespertilio Canor's head at point blank range. The bat screamed from the pain and shook so hard that it was finally able to shake Hookmon off. Shamamon screamed for his partner but the latter missed the school building and fell to the ground bellow.

Meanwhile, the Vespertilio Canor fell to and hit the roof of the school. It tried to get up but then, it vanished into thin air causing the timers to disappear.

"Aw man!" Levi yelled frustratingly before vanishing with Manfred.

"We have to get to Hookmon." Gabumon said. The three of them ran to the edge of the building and Palmon let down her vines so they could climb down. In just a few moments, they were at Hookmon's side.

"No...No! Hookmon, don't die on me!" Shamamon yelled at his unmoving partner.

Author's Note: OK. I know technically speaking that they're already dead but it just seemed appropriate to say that.

"Wait, if your partner gets erased, you'll be erased too!" Palmon pointed out.

"What? No! No!" Shamamon cried out. "Hookmon! Hookmon, get up! Please get-"

BANG!

Hookmon's cannon arm suddenly swung upwards and struck Shamamon knocking him sideways. When he recovered, he saw Hookmon sitting up completely unhurt.

"What's with the tears? We ain't got time for tears boy!" Hookmon said.

"Y-you're alright!" Gabumon exclaimed.

"Well of course i'm alright!" Hookmon said. "T'is just a little fall y'know. It'll take more than that to get rid of me!"

"Anyway, let's just be glad that you're OK." Shamamon said relieved. He faced Gabumon and Palmon. "Thanks you two. We couldn't have defeated that Noise without you.

"It's alright." Gabumon said. "I'm Gabumon and this is Palmon."

"I be Hookmon and this is me partner Shamamon." said Hookmon. "We both died in an accident and that's how we ended up in these blasted games. I had a partner when I lived and we just wanna go back to him. Shamamon here died in the Digital world leaving his family behind."

"Partners?" Palmon asked. "Aren't you two partners?"

"No. He means that he had human partners back when he was alive." Shamamon explained. "We're actually using our free time after missions to visit him in the city. I mean, he can't see us but we still want to know how he were doing."

"He were sad at first of course-they were mourning our death." Hookmon began. "But that'll change when they see us alive and well."

"And my family will be thrilled when I go back to them." Shamamon added.

"Oh...OK." Gabumon said smiling. He realized that they too wanted to win the games.

"Yarr. Well, we best be off." Hookmon said. "Take care you two. Good luck with the rest of the games."

Hookmon extended the hook on his right arm. Gabumon smiled and shook it and Hookmon and Shamamon were on their way.


	7. Day 5

DAY 5

"Ugh. What happened yesterday just made me feel worse." Palmon said to Gabumon as they woke up.

"What do you mean?" Gabumon asked.

"Hookmon has a partner. And Shamamon has a family. If they both lost the games, then they'll never see them again. It just makes it worse that only one of us can win."

"I know; I feel the same way." Gabumon said sadly. "Palmon...do you think we had partners or families back when we were still alive?"

"Maybe." replied Palmon. "Since our memories were taken, I really don't know."

"But that makes us no different from all the other players. Everyone here, whether they remember or not, has someone they left behind. That's why we're fighting. That why everyone's fighting; why Strikedramon and Dinohyumon are fighting."

Palmon nodded.

"Besides, it's all the DL's fault." Gabumon said angrily. "They're the reason why we have to fight for our own survival."

Palmon nodded. "The next time we see Levi and Manfred, let's make them regret it."

Gabumon nodded in agreement.

Beep! Beep! Their devices went off. They turned to it to know what they have to do to survive at least for the day.

_Escape the four-way intersection you are currently in. You have 45 minutes. Fail and be erased._

_-the DL's_

"Argh!" The timer appeared on their hands with that ever annoying burn.

"Leave the intersection? That sounds pretty easy." Gabumon said.

"Too easy if you ask me." said Palmon. Looking around, they saw that they were indeed in the middle of a large four-way intersection filled with people who clearly didn't know the presence of the two Digimon.

They walked towards the upper portion of the intersection that led to the street beyond. Gabumon walked forward and encountered what seemed to be an invisible wall preventing him from going further.

"Noise wall." Gabumon said. Looking up they saw a Noise symbol floating in mid air. It flashed brightly and several Dixiefrogs appeared before them.

"Hey, these guys're pretty easy." Palmon remembered how easily they were taken our before. After just a few minutes, all of the Noise were taken care off.

"Well that's that." Gabumon said walking forward a bit. "Let's get out of here and-Ow!"

He stepped back rubbing his nose. He put his hands before him and his hands came upon the barrier again.

"No way!" cried Palmon. "Why's it still here? We beat the Noise." The two of them looked up and saw that the Noise symbol was still there.

"Something's not right." Gabumon said eying the symbol. "Let's check another exit."

They went across the intersection and checked the bottom exit. Sure enough, the it was blocked by a Noise wall too.

"Let's try taking out the Noise here." Palmon suggested. The Noise that popped out this time were three Circle Pit Grizzlies. The Noise immediately charged at the two Digimon who got ready to fight.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Flower Cannon!"

But only one of them was taken out. The other two proceeded to slash at Gabumon and Palmon with their powerful claws. Thought they tried to dodge and evade, they ended up getting slashed at at least one.

"Needle Spray!"

"Garuru Kick!"

The last two Circle Pit Grizzlies were finally taken down. After checking their injuries, Gabumon and Palmon checked the wall again.

"Darn, it's still there." Gabumon said pounding the wall frustratingly with his fist.

Palmon looked at her timer. "We're running out of time. Maybe there's a pattern on how to fight the Noise here."

"Yeah maybe." replied Gabumon. "Let's check out the other two walls around this place."

After searching and fighting for several minutes...

"Alright, let's put together what we know." Gabumon said. "The upper wall has those frogs. The left has those wolves, the right some tadpoles and the bottom one had those large bears."

"Maybe we should take them all out. That might remove the wall." Palmon said.

"Yeah maybe." said Gabumon. "But..." He glanced at the wall that held the Mosh Grizzlies. "I'm still worried about that wall. Those bears really are tough."

"I know." Palmon said rubbing her wounds from the battle with the Circle pit Grizzlies. "Let's save those guys for last. Let's just start with those wolves."

They approached the left side exit and three Garage Wolves showed up. After growling and baring their fangs, they encircled their opponents waiting for the perfect time to strike. One charged in but it ended up having Palmon's vines wrapped around itself. Then, Palmon swung her vine and sent the wolf she caught into the remaining ones. All three of them were now slumped up together in a neat pile.

"Blue Blaster!"

Gabumon's attack scored a direct hit on the pile of helpless Garage Wolves. All they could do yelp in pain as they vanished.

"Alright, let's move on to those frogs now." Gabumon said.

Together they headed to the upper exit and defeated the Dixiefrogs there. Then, they proceeded to the left wall were they took out several Bigbansprogs. Now, it was time to tackle the Circle Pit Grizzlies again. Even thought the previous battle were easy, they were still a bit tired.

"I hope this is the last time we fight these guys." Palmon said. The noise symbol flashed and the same three Circle Pit Grizzlies appeared.

"Poison Ivy!"

Her vines coiled around the arm of one of the Grizzlies and forced it down. Palmon then told Gabumon to attack the one she was handling.

"Garuru Kick!"

But as he sailed towards the Circle Pit Grizzly, another one slashed at him painfully in mid-air knocking him sideways. As Palmon cried out for him, the Noise she was immobilizing yanked its arm backwards, causing her to fly towards the Grizzly. It slashed at her and sent her away from Gabumon who was still trying to recover.

"Palmon!" Gabumon cried out as a Grizzly ran towards her. "Wait! No! Don't hurt her!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

The Grizzly was about to finish Palmon off with a swipe of its claw when it got hit. Its back arced in pain as it was soon encased in ice.

"Poison Ivy!"

Palmon's vines went right through the chest of the frozen Grizzly and afterwards stabbed the other two also in the chest. All three of them flailed around in Pain before disappearing into nothingness.

"Palmon! Are you alright?" Gabumon said running up to her.

"Never mind me. What about you?" Palmon asked.

"I'm alright. It's just a few scratches."

"Just a few scratches? You're as injured as I am!" Palmon exclaimed noticing several scratch marks on Gabumon.

"I'm telling you I'm-Ah!" Gabumon suddenly felt a sharp pain as he spoke and ended falling next to Palmon.

"Are you alright?" Palmon asked.

"Not really. No." Gabumon admitted. Both of them looked at the timers on their hands. "30 seconds left."

"I guess that's it for all of us. Unless someone's found out the pattern and is working on it right now." said Gabumon.

00:00:25

"What are the odds of that happening?" asked Palmon.

"I really don't know."

00:00:20

"Hey, Gabumon..." Palmon began. "two days ago, you asked me what I think about you."

Gabumon nodded clearly remembering that incident. Palmon took a deep breath and blushed as she continued.

"I think you're the bravest Digimon I've ever met and I mean that even though I don't have any memories."

"Thanks Palmon. At least I'll have a happy thought when we're erased." Both of them looked down at their timers and saw that they didn't have much time left. "Wanna count down the time left?"

Palmon nodded and they both looked at their timers again.

"10"

"I guess this is really it." Gabumon thought.

"9"

"The Odaiba Games end in just the 5th day." Palmon thought sadly.

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

Palmon's hand suddenly grabbed Gabumon's and gave it a squeeze. He returned it without saying anything. Neither of them had the strength nor the will to continue counting.

00:00:04

"I'm just glad I met someone as wonderful as Palmon." Gabumon thought sadly.

00:00:03

"Gabumon...I'm glad that I've met you..." Palmon thought sadly.

00:00:02

All of a sudden, they both felt like they wanted to get something off their chests before they were erased. Seeing that they only had a little time left. they both said it at the same time.

"Gabumon/ Palmon, I-!"

Then their timers disappeared at the 1 second mark.

It took them several seconds to realize what had just happened. First shock came to them, followed by happiness.

"We're OK!" They cried out at the same time. They were so relieved that they couldn't think straight and ended up hugging each other.

"We're Ok but...who finished the mission?" Gabumon asked.

"Who cares? We're both alright. That's all that matters." Palmon said happily.

"Yeah you're right." Gabumon said with a smile.

Then it happened. Even Palmon didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was out of the happiness that they weren't going to be erased but she really didn't know.

Right before they blacked out like they usually do at the end of the day, she grabbed the back of his head kissed him.


	8. Day 6 Part 1

DAY 6 PART 1

When Gabumon woke up the next day, it took him several seconds to remember what had happened before they blacked out. A blush crept onto his face as he remembered the kiss she gave him. It only lasted for about half a second but that was the most incredible half second of his life.

He looked over to his side and saw that Palmon hasn't woken up yet. She really looked cute in her sleep and Gabumon shook his head clear at that thought. He thought about asking her about the kiss but then decided against it.

Palmon finally woke up and saw Gabumon. "Oh...hey Gabumon..." she said shyly.

"Morning Palmon." Gabumon said equally shy. They stood in a very awkward silence. Each was expecting the other to bring up the kiss but neither of them did.

Beep! Beep! The ringing ended their silence.

"Well, let's see what we got for today." Gabumon said as they looked at the mission.

_Retrieve the box on top of Daikanransha. You have 100 minutes. Fail and be erased._

_-the DL's_

"Argh!" the timer burned onto their hands.

"Guess we're going back to Daikanransha." Palmon said. "D'you still know the way there?"

"Yeah but how so we get to the top?" Gabumon asked.

"We could ride a car up there." Palmon suggested.

"That sounds good enough." said Gabumon and they began to walk a familiar route to the large Ferris wheel.

The awkward silence occurred again as they walked. There was nothing in their minds but the kiss the previous day.

On one hand, Palmon was trying to figure out why she kissed him. "What if he's upset about this?" she thought worriedly. "What if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I don't know why I did it. I was just so happy and then I saw his cute smile and...and..."

She blushed and didn't continue that trail of thought.

Meanwhile, Gabumon was wrapped up on his own thoughts. "Does she really feel that way about me?" he thought sneaking a glance at her. "That was only for half a second but...I wish it was longer."

And so, they remained silent during the whole trip to Daikanransha.

They arrived at their destination with plenty of time left. But as they approached the it they saw several maintenance men working on the machine. Curious, they went over to find out what's going on.

"Any luck?" one of the maintenance men said.

"Nope. Nothing." a second one said giving the machine a frustrated kick that didn't help. "This damn things been busted since this morning."

"And if that wasn't bad enough, some kids put graffiti on this thing." the first man said pointing at the side of the machine. Gabumon and Palmon checked it out.

"Hey, that's a Noise symbol." Palmon said pointing at the the red skull-like shape on the side of the machine. "Maybe that's why the ride won't work."

"Maybe the DL's put it there so that we'd have to climb the wheel." Gabumon suggested.

Together, they looked up and it just came to them how massive it really was. The very thought of climbing this huge thing made them shudder but it had to be done.

Gabumon gulped. "Well, where do we start?"

There was already a car at the bottom of the wheel. Using her vines, Palmon was able to climb to the top of it. She then extended another vine to Gabumon and he climbed on top too.

"Where do we go from here?" Gabumon asked. "Do we go straight up or do we go from car to car?"

"Going from car to car seems safer but going up looks faster but...scarier." Palmon replied with an upward look. "If only I could fly." she thought.

They finally decided to go from car to car. First, Palmon coiled her vine around the bar that connected it to the rest of the wheel of the next car and, after taking a deep breath retracted it causing her to be pulled up the to the next car.

"Here." she said extending another vine to Gabumon. "Grab on and I'll pull you up."

Gabumon nodded and coiled the vine around his wrist a few times before getting a grip on it. He signaled Palmon with a nod and she began to pull him up.

"Whoa!" Gabumon yelled as he fell from the car and dangled in mid-air between the two cars. The car Palmon was on began to shake back and forth causing her to tighten the grip of her vine. After a while, the car stopped shaking.

"You alright Gabumon?" Palmon asked him.

"Yeah. You can pull me up now." he replied. Palmon then slowly pulled him up until he was on the same car with her.

"There. One down and who knows how many left" Gabumon said when they were finally on the same car. "Was I too heavy?"

"No not really." Palmon replied while shaking her head.

"Maybe I should lose some weight when we go back to our old lives."

"No it's OK." Palmon said with a smile. "I like you just the way you are."

...

"Ack! I...I mean..." Palmon suddenly said after a while, a large blush on her face.

Gabumon's blush was very large too. "Well...um..." He didn't know what to say. "L...let's just move on to the next car OK?"

They were able to regain focus and began moving from car to car.

"Whoa, we're pretty high up now." Palmon as they were halfway to the top. One slip from that high up would mean the end for them.

"Just don't look down and we'll be fine." Gabumon reassured her while trying not to look down.

Palmon tried looking up but even the sky seemed scary. Gabumon noticed this and said: "Just look at me alright?"

Palmon turned her gaze to Gabumon and they had eye contact fro several moments. Palmon was able to gather the strength to continue and pulled her way up to the next car and offered her vine to Gabumon.

When Gabumon's feet left the car he was previously on, he saw something flying in the distance. "Hey Palmon, are those birds?"

"Huh?" Palmon asked. Looking into the distance, she saw a flock of black and blue birds. "Yeah, I think you're right."

After several seconds, they realized that for some reason, the birds were flying towards them. Then when the birds were close enough, they saw something that alarmed them: their heads were actually tattoos.

"Noise!" Gabumon screamed before the birds flew in at them.


	9. Day 6 Part 2

DAY 6 PART 2

A huge flock of black and blue Decaravens flew in at Gabumon and began to peck him or scratch him with their talons. Gabumon couldn't do anything to defend himself because if he let go of the vine, he would plummet to his doom. Palmon sensed this and pulled him up as fast as she could.

"Are you alright Gabumon?" Palmon asked.

"Kinda. Yeah." he said dusting his arms a bit.

Palmon looked up and saw the Noise circling above them. There were about thirty of them. "How're we supposed to fight them and reach the top at the same time?"

"That's going to be difficult. Why else would the DL's set them on us?" Gabumon said. "Let's see if we can take some of them down."

"Blue Blaster!"

"Flower Cannon!"

Gabumon's attack took out four of them while Palmon's took out two. Most of the flock scattered to avoid the attack giving Gabumon and Palmon enough time to climb up to the next car.

They now had some sort of plan. They would go up a car and take out some Noise before climbing up the next car. But as they got closer to the top, they saw a new problem. The bars attaching the car to the wheel got lower and lower and Palmon found it difficult to get a grip on it now.

"What do we do now? If we stay here too long, those Noise will come get us again." she said.

"Well, I wanted to avoid this but I guess we don't have any other option." Gabumon said.

"What is it?"

Gabumon pointed at the long bar that made up the circumference of the wheel. "We could try climbing through here."

"What? But that's so scary!" Palmon exclaimed.

"I know but what other choice do we have?" Even Palmon had no choice but to agree with this.

Slowly, she went and and gripped the bar tightly. The only problem now is that she had to look down now so it scared here a bit.

"Don't worry. If those birds com back, I'll hold them off for you." Gabumon said reassuringly. Palmon nodded and began to slowly make her way to the next car.

When she was almost at the end of the bar, she heard Gabumon attack. Looking back, she saw him fire blue flames at a few Decaravens that tried to fly in on Palmon.

"Never mind me! Just keep going!" Gabumon yelled when he saw her stop. Palmon nodded and reached the end of the bar. She coiled a vine around the bar of the car (it was still high up so she could reach it) and was able to pull herself up.

Then, she extended her vine towards Gabumon and began to pull him up. But she had much more difficulty because she didn't have much grip unlike the first few cars. Even so, she was able to pull him up to the car she was on.

"Well, at least we got a system working." Gabumon said.

"Yeah. Wish it was less scary though." Palmon said as she started to climb the bar again. It was much slower this way but eventually, they were able to be only one car away from the top.

"Wow, we're pretty high up." Palmon said looking down. "How high is this thing anyway?"

Author's Note: FYI. It's 115 meters tall or about 377 feet.

Looking at the last car, both of them saw a white box on top of it. "Can you reach that from here?" Gabumon asked.

Palmon tried but her vines couldn't go far enough. "I think I could reach it if I climb over to the base of the car." she suggested.

Gabumon nodded and Palmon began to inch her way to the base of the last car. But when she was halfway there, a loud banging noise made her look back.

Gabumon was lying on his stomach wile trying to get a grip on the car. Meanwhile, the Decaravens developed a new tactic. They were ramming the side of the car trying to knock him off. After several second of trying to hold on, he was finally knocked of and dangled from the side of the car.

"Gabumon!" Palmon cried out in fear.

"Keep going! Maybe if you get the box, they'll stop attacking!" Gabumon yelled back.

Palmon wanted to continue on but she didn't want to leave Gabumon. While she was deciding, the Decaravens continued to ram the side of Gabumon's car and he was barely hanging on. She finally decided; she slowly edged back to Gabumon's car to help him out.

It it was already too late. The Noise gave one final shove and Gabumon let go of the car.

For one fleeting second, Gabumon's eyes were locked with Palmon's. In that one second, they saw that each others face was filled with shock and hopelessness. The next second, Gabumon began to fall.

"GABUMON!"

Without thinking, Palmon coiled one vine around the bar of the wheel. Then, she jumped off using her one vine to remain onto the wheel while her other vine coiled around Gabumon's waist.

When Gabumon opened his eyes, he was quite surprised when he saw that Palmon was able to catch him. He saw her, eyes closed and teeth gritted in an attempt to hold on to him.

"H..Hang in there...Gabumon..." Palmon said to him. Above her, the Noise were beginning to attack her vine trying to get her to let go. But she resisted the pain and tried to think of a way to get out of this situation.

Finally, she decided what to do next. With whatever strength she had left, she slowly swung Gabumon forward. As he watched and the Decaravens continued their assault, Palmon's swings got stronger and Gabumon traveled further and further. Then, with a loud cry, she swung Gabumon one last time and he landed on top of the last car.

Gabumon recovered and began to pull the vine to try to get Palmon up too. She retracted the vine that was wrapped around the wheel and with one might tug from Gabumon, ended on top of the car with him. Finally fed up with the Decaravens, they turned with the desire to end them for good.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Needle Spray!"

With those two attacks, the whole flock of Noise faded into nothingness. After panting a little, Palmon gave an exhausted sigh and sat down on the car.

"Are you OK?" Gabumon asked worriedly.

"Kinda. My hands are killing me though." she replied rubbing her painful hands.

Both of them looked back where they saw the box that they climbed the whole Ferris wheel for. Gabumon walked over to it and picked it up causing the timers on their hands to vanish.

"There's no lock on it or anything." Gabumon said after examining the exterior of the box.

"Why? You want to open it?" asked Palmon.

"Of course." Gabumon said with a shrug. "Can't we at least know what we nearly got killed for?" Carefully, he stretched his hand towards the lid of the box.

"Wait! What if its a trick and whatever's in the box will knock us off the car?" Palmon had a good point and Gabumon retracted his hand.

"Maybe we could open it inside the car." she suggested.

Gabumon nodded and Palmon slowly entered the car through the open portion of it. Gabumon followed after her and the two of them now sat opposite each other in the car.

"Well, here goes nothing." Gabumon said as he put his hand on top of the box. Palmon watched anxiously as he lifted the top and opened the box.

Only was was in there wasn't some nasty trick or anything. Instead, they saw twelve, chocolate brownies.

"We nearly got thrown off the giant Ferris wheel for some brownies?" Palmon said surprised.

"Hey, maybe it's our reward." Gabumon said as his picked one up and offered it to Palmon. "Here try one."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You deserve it for saving my life back there." Palmon smiled and she tried to get the brownie but the pain in her hands stopped her.

"C'mon, just open your mouth." Gabumon said. Palmon did so and Gabumon popped the brownie into her mouth. As she chewed it, she closed her eyes and smiled and said: "It's delicious."

Gabumon smiled and ate one. He also found it delicious and put another one in Palmon's mouth. A few brownies later, Gabumon started tossing his brownies into the air and catching them in his mouth. Some he caught while others he didn't. Palmon laughed during both results.

Soon, all twelve brownies were gone down their stomachs. They realized the DL's haven't knocked them out yet so they decided to watch the view of the city from the highest point of the Ferris wheel.

"Hey Palmon," Gabumon said and she faced him and continued. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"You're welcome." Palmon said and they faced the city again.

"It was pretty close too. I mean," he gave a nervous chuckle. "What if you missed me when you jumped? Or what if I slipped off your vine? Either way I'd be pretty-"

A sudden choked sob stopped him from continuing. Gabumon looked and saw Palmon's eyes glistening with tears.

"P-Palmon!" he said alarmed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or anything."

"N-no. I'm sorry." Palmon said wiping a tear from her eye. "It's just...the thought of losing you... was just so painful to me."

She put her hand on her chest and started to cry again. Gabumon said nothing and she continued while looking at his feet. "I...I don't want to lose you Gabumon...Not just...not just because I'd be destroyed too...it's because...because I..."

She didn't continue and ended her sentence with a blank. But Gabumon felt happy; he knew what she was going to say thanks to that kiss the previous day.

"I love you too Palmon."

She looked up at his face wondering if she heard right. The smile on Gabumon's face was the only answer she need. A smile appeared on her face and she ran into his open arms. He put his arms around her surrounding her with a comforting, loving warmth. Slowly, she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you." she whispered. Before she kissed him just like she did the day before.

This time, they had a good ten seconds before blacking out.


	10. Day 7 Part 1

DAY 7 PART 1

The tall man in the dark red business suit was waiting crossed armed inside of the warehouse. He was expecting a visitor who was very late.

"Hey, I'm here. Sorry to keep you waiting." a voice behind him said.

"What was the cause of your lateness?" the tall man asked without facing the voice's owner.

"I'll have you now that I've got other things to do today. Anyway, why did you call me?"

"It is already the last day of the Odaiba Games." the tall man said. "There is a slight possibility that our current Game Master will actually get destroyed."

"I actually wouldn't be surprised if that happened." the voice said.

"Anyway, I called you here to check on your progress. How are you doing exactly?"

"I"m doing pretty well." the voice answered. "I've been killing off all those Digimon like you said."

"How many exactly?"

"I dunno. But it's definitely enough to impress you and our boss, right?"

"Correct." the man said with a nod. "With your skills, I am already considering you to be the Game Master next week."

"Aw thanks." the voice said slyly. "Anyway, I gotta go. Something's just come up. Call me when you need me."

And with hat. the voice vanished. The tall man stood alone before vanishing as well.

* * *

Gabumon woke up feeling refreshed and full of energy. Looking to his right, he saw Palmon, still sleeping soundly, and remembered the events of the previous day. He was so happy that he had her but then a sad thought crossed his mind.

Just then, Palmon woke up. "Ahhh. Morning Gabumon." she said planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Palmon." he said sadly.

"What's wrong?" she asked putting on a concerned face.

"Well, it's just...it's the last day." Gabumon said finally.

"I know. If we win today, we can get our memories back and go back to our lives." Palmon said with a winning smile.

"Yeah, I know but," Gabumon hesitated a bit. "what of it's _our_ last day? What if we live completely different live and have to separate once we win?"

The smile vanished off of Palmon's face and was replaced by a frown. "Y..you're right. I...I can't bear leaving you Gabumon..."

"What do we do?" Gabumon asked. There was a long silence between the two.

"I know." Gabumon said after a while. "Let's make a promise."

"Huh?" Palmon asked.

Gabumon extended his hand. "Let's promise that no matter how different our lives are, we'll see each other again."

Palmon smiled and took his hand and hugged him. He returned it hopping that he would be able to keep that promise.

Beep! Beep! Their devices sounded. They parted and looked at their last mission for the week.

_Defeat Game Master Billy Bubson at the top of the Fuji TV Station. You have 200 minutes. Fail and be erased._

_Special Rules for the last day:_

_1) This is the last mission for the week. The team who finishes will win the games._

_2) DL's can now directly attack players._

_3) Players may attack other players if they want to._

_Good luck; you will all need it._

_-the DL's_

"Argh!" The timer burned onto their hands.

"'Good luck; you will all need it?' That's pretty helpful advice." Palmon said sarcastically. And they were off.

"Y'know, I think it's a bad thing they told us where Billy is." Gabumon said after a while.

"What do you mean?" asked Palmon.

"Now, everyone knows where to go so we're all going to end up converging at one spot. That'll make it easier for them to wipe us all out at the same time."

"Or it's the right for us to fight other players." Palmon continued. "We should be prepared; we could be attacked any moment by players or DL's."

Gabumon nodded in agreement and they were now more careful during the rest of their journey. They kept their eyes and ears open for any kind of attack. But it wasn't really necessary; no one attacked them along their way to the TV station. They were there in a matter of minutes.

"So far so good." said Gabumon.

"Don't; you'll jinx it." Palmon warned.

"Oh c'mon; what could possibly-"

"YAAARRRRRGGGG!"

The scream came from a street nearby. Gabumon and Palmon ran over to check out what was going on.

"Hookmon? Shamanmon?" Gabumon said at the sight of them. They were panting as if they were trying to get away from something.

"What happened to you two?" Palmon asked.

"We ain't got time fer talk!" Hookmon yelled. "We gotta run!"

"What's wrong? Are Levi and Manfred attacking you?" Palmon said before taking a battle stance.

Shamanmon shook his head. "N-no. It's-"

But at that exact moment, his eyes widened in shock as a shadow came over them. The next thing he knew, Shamanmon felt a sharp pain and looking down, he saw a blade sticking out of his chest.

The blade withdrew and Shamanmon fell to the ground unmoving. Before Hookmon could react, the blade's owner swung his sword and slashed Hookmon in the neck and he fell down just as his partner did.

Gabumon and Palmon watched the whole thing helplessly. They turned to the one who owned the sword.

"Dinohyumon!"

Gabumon and Palmon suddenly remembered something and looked back. There several feet from them stood Strikedramon with a pin in his hand.

"Desolation Claw!"

He slashed the air, sending several bursts of energy to fire from his hand. Gabumon immediately countered with Metal Wolf Claw and the two attacks exploded when they came in contact. When the smoke cleared, Strikedramon and his partner were standing before Gabumon and Palmon.

"H-How could you do that?" Palmon yelled at Dinohyumon.

"Hmm?" he said. "What do you mean?"

"Shamanmon had a family! And Hookmon had a partner!" Palmon said angrily. "Now they're never going to go back to them!"

"So? It doesn't matter to us." Strikedramon said seriously. "We will win these games no matter the cost. Even if we must destroy you!"

Pulling out his huge sword Akinakes, Dinohyumon leapt into the air; Gabumon and Palmon dodged apart to avoid the attack. Palmon shot him with Flower Canon but he used the broad side of his sword to block it.

"Strike Fang!"

Strikedramon's body burst into flames and he rocketed towards Gabumon. The latter side stepped and avoided it but the flaming dragon did a 180 degree turn and came back at him. Gabumon dodged it again but he was starting to get tired; it didn't help that Strikedramon was keeping up his attacks.

Meanwhile, Palmon was dodging swings from Dinohyumon's large sword. Occasionally, she tried hitting him with her vines but they ended up dodged or swatted back. Palmon tried a Needle Spray but it too was blocked.

"Darn! I can't hit him!" Gabumon yelled as he dodged another lunge from his opponent.

"Wanna switch?" Palmon asked.

Gabumon nodded and Palmon tried to coil her vines to stop the flaming Strikedramon. She ended up burning herself which made her attempt pretty useless.

Gabumon on the other hand, wasn't having much luck either. He tried to attack Dinohyumon but he always ended up having to evade one of his sword slashes.

Things weren't looking good for them. In a matter of minutes, Palmon and Gabumon stood next to each other panting in exhaustion. Their opponents weren't even tired.

"I...I can't keep up with them..." Gabumon panted.

Across them, Dinohyumon was glaring at them. "We have fought for too long. It's time we end this!"

He leapt high into the air again and raised his sword. But before he could bring it down, what looked like a large tornado slammed into his chest knocking him into the wall of a nearby building. Strikedramon looked at his partner in shock before a second tornado knocked him off his feet.

The fallen Digimon recovered and gasped at their attackers: two rabbit Digimon.

"Honestly, do we always have to pull your buts from the fire?" Terriermon asked.

"Actually, we're doing pretty fine." Gabumon replied. "Wanna team up at least to beat these guys?"

Terriermon and Lopmon nodded. The latter held up a pin and said: "Hey guys, watch this!"

"Bǎo Fǔ!"

"Tiny Twister!"

Lopmon's long ears sprouted axe heads on both sides of it. She jumped, spun and formed a bladed tornado that went straight for Dinohyumon. He swung his sword to block the attack but Lopmon's attack was too strong and Dinohyumon ended up knocked back a few feet.

"Good one Lopmon!" Palmon cheered.

"Yeah, but this one's just a good!" Terriermon yelled before jumping into the air.

"Tri-Beam!"

A beam of light formed from his outstretched ears and it connected to his feet forming a large green triangle. He fired the triangle at Dinohyumon and knocked him out cold. Strikedramon growled angrily at the sight of his fallen partner and brought out his Cyberdramon pin again.

"He's gonna attack! Give him everything you've got!" Gabumon yelled. He pulled out his MetalGarurumon pin, Palmon her Lilymon pin, Terriermon his MegaGargomon pin and Lopmon her Cherubimon pin.

"Desolation Claw!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Flower Canon!"

"Gargo Missile!

"Lightning Spear!"

Strikedramon's attack was easily overpowered by the combined attacks of his opponents. His attack was nullified and four different attacks hit him right on. There was a huge explosion and the mighty Strikedramon fell unconscious just as his partner did. His opponents cheered for their victory.

"Hey, should we erase them?" Gabumon asked.

"Nah, that's not my thing." Terriermon replied. Then, there was silence as the truth dawned on them.

"You guys really want to win huh?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah." Lopmon replied. "You guys too?"

Gabumon and Palmon nodded and Terriermon said: "Then there's just one thing we gotta do..."

Gabumon and Palmon remained silent. Frightened, they thought Terriermon and Lopmon might turn on them but then, Terriermon turned around and said:

"We'll just have to beat Billy before you guys! See ya!"

With that, he ran off towards the TV station. Lopmon remained and said: "Well...uh...bye guys."

"You better catch up to him." Gabumon said. "He might run into trouble and get erased and you're not there."

"Oh don't worry about that." Lopmon said as she ran after her partner. "I'll never let that happen." she whispered seriously.

"Well, this is it." Palmon said."

"Let's show Billy that it was a mistake to kill us." said Gabumon and they too ran to the station.


	11. Day 7 Part 2

DAY 7 PART 2

"C'mon, let's hurry!" Gabumon said as they ran into the TV station. They ended up in a fork in the corridor; Terriermon and Lopmon were no where to be found.

"Which way do we go?" Palmon said looking from left to right.

"Um...Let's go left." Gabumon suggested. Palmon nodded and they took the left path. They followed it until they got to some stairs.

"Noise wall." Gabumon said seeing the floating Noise symbol above the stairs. It flashed and two Garage Wolves and three Decaravens appeared.

"Let's make this quick." Palmon said before lashing her vines at the Noise. Gabumon followed up with his own attack and all of the Noise were defeated.

They were able to go up the stairs but another Noise wall awaited them at another stair case. Apparent;y, every stair case in the building was rigged with a noise wall. Finally after fighting through several Noise walls, Gabumon and Palmon found a door that seemed to lead outside. They braced themselves and opened it.

They found themselves on a long walkway walkway outside of the main building. They looked down and saw that a fall from this height would surely be the end of them. They looked around and found no sign of Terriermon or Lopmon. Instead, they found a tall dark figure with black tattoo wings at the end of the walkway.

"You think that's Billy?" Gabumon whispered to Palmon.

"Maybe." Palmon replied. "He's not looking so maybe we could sneak up on him."

Gabumon nodded and slowly, they began to creep towards Billy. After several tense moments, they were pretty close to the Game Master. Palmon slowly took out a pin and readied herself.

"Flower Cannon."

She whispered so Billy wouldn't notice. As the blast of green energy got closer and closer to Billy's head, he tilted it to the side and Palmon's attack went right past his head, much to their surprise.

"Sneak attack? Pfft. Nice try." Billy Bubson said as he turned and faced them. Gabumon and Palmon went into a fighting stance. "Wow, this is swell. You're the last two Digimon I killed and now," He gave a big smile. "You'll be the first ones I erase!"

"Yeah, like that'll happen." Gabumon said. "What're you going to do? Send some Noise at us?"

"As if." Billy replied peering at them from under his sunglasses. "I'll erase you two with my own two hands."

"But what does a human like you stand against Digimon like us?" Palmon asked surprised by Billy's confidence.

Instead of replying, Billy began to laugh as if he heard a really funny joke. After several moments, he stopped and said:

"Do you even know what DL stands for?"

Gabumon looked at Palmon, a confused look on both of their faces. They never actually wondered what those two letters meant.

"Well I'll tell you." Billy continued. "Ya see, DL stands for-"

He slowly raised his hand to his face and took off his sunglasses. He folded them and dropped them at his side. Gabumon caught a glimpse of his light beige hair and red eyes before he said:

"Demon Lord."

His body arced forward and became surrounded in a red aura. In the aura, his body was only visible as a black shape but that shape began to change. His finger nails grew to a point where they now resembled claws and long tail sprouted from his back.

When it was over, the Aura vanished and Gabumon and Palmon saw just how he had changed. Aside from the third eye, claws, tail, and the mask that covered the upper half of his face, he looked pretty much the same; he still wore the same jacket, pants and boots.

"Behold, this is my true form; Demon Lord of Gluttony, Beelzemon!"

Before Gabumon or Palmon could react, he struck out his hand and a Noise symbol appeared. "Now, watch this little trick we learned.

He flick his wrist and the Noise symbol got closer to him until it reached his chest. It planted itself onto his chest and his body shone with red light. His body suddenly sent out a burst of red light which caused Gabumon and Palmon to shield their eyes.

When they uncovered them, they saw a major change in his appearance. The Noise symbol was still on his chest but there were also tattoos along his body forming intricate designs along his arms and legs. There were three lines along his face passing through each of his eyes but what was really prominent was the large black tattoo wings on his back.

"Now THIS is my ultimate form: Beelzemon Noise Mode!"

"Double Impact!"

Taking out his two guns, he fired several shots shots at his opponents. Gabumon and Palmon had to dodge quickly to avoid his bullets.

"That's right, dance!" Beelzemon happily cried out as he fired more shots. "There's nowhere for you to hide!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

Gabumon was able to get an attack in while dodging Beelzemon's bullets but the latter smirked and flew upwards and completely avoided the attack. From the air, Beelzemon looked down at his opponents and smirked satisfyingly at them.

"Come back down here!" Gabumon yelled at him while Palmon fired a Flower Cannon.

"No way; I like it up here, make it easier to shoot you guys!" Beelzemon yelled back after dodging Palmon's attack. "And ya can't hit me from up here, can't ya!"

"He's right." Palmon said. She remembered the last time they fought a flying opponent and how hard it was. She told Gabumon about and idea involving luring Beelzemon down close to them so they could attack.

"No. He's smart not like that Noise." Gabumon said.

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

"Keep firing all ya want but ya won't be able to hit me!" Beelzemon said flying sideways to avoid Gabumon's attack.

"Let's trying attacking together!" Palmon suggested and they both began to fire their attacks rapidly at their flying opponent. But he continued to dodge them easily.

"Double Impact!"

"Metal Wolf Claw!"

An interesting thing happened when those two attacks met. When Beelzemon's bullets were engulfed in Gabumon's icy flames, they were completely frozen and shattered to pieces before they hit their targets.

"N...No way!" Beelzemon yelled angrily as he fired more bullets at Gabumon. Gabumon fired another Metal Wolf Claw and froze Beelzemon's bullets again.

"It's working." said Palmon. She looked up at Beelzemon. "How d'you like that!"

"Tch. I'll admit that was pretty good." said Beelzemon. "But I know just how to counter that."

"What? How?" Gabumon asked.

"Like this: Putrid Sludge Burst!"

Beelzemon opened his mouth and what looked like thick, dark green sludge shot out of it. The sludge hit a spot between Gabumon and Palmon and they got a good look at it. It was very thick and the color made them sick but what was worse was the smell. The second they inhaled its scent, they began to gag and choke and they felt like they were going to vomit any minute now.

"Double Impact!"

Gabumon readied a Metal Wolf Claw to counter it but the moment he inhaled before doing the attack, he caught another whiff of the disgusting sludge. He began to gag again stooping him from countering Beelzemon's attack. Palmon had to coil her vines around Gabumon and pull him out of the way of Beelzemon's bullets.

"You alright?" Palmon asked breathing through her mouth. It helped a little but she could still smell the stench.

"Y-yeah. I can't inhale to counter Beelzemon's bullet without gagging." Gabumon replied.

" 'Bout time ya figured it out!" Beelzemon yelled at them from above. "Now I don't have to worry about your little counters."

"The real fight," Beelzemon pointed his guns at Gabumon and Palmon. "BEGINS NOW!"


	12. Day 7 Part 3

DAY 7 PART 3

"Double Impact!"

"Flower Cannon!"

But Palmon's attempt to intercept Beelzemon's attack with her own failed. She had to jump to avoid the bullets and stop herself from inhaling the nauseating fumes of Beelzemon's sludge.

"Can't you smell it too?" Gabumon said trying not to breath from his nose.

"Actually I can." Beelzemon answered before inhaling deeply. "To me, it's the most wonderful scent in the world. In fact-"

"Putrid Sludge Burst!"

He shot more of the disgusting sludge from his mouth and coated a large area with it. The smell now got worse and Gabumon and Palmon's eyes began to water.

"M-Metal!" But Gabumon got another whiff of the smell and couldn't attack. "Palmon, I can't use my breath attacks!"

"Darn right you can't!" Beelzemon yelled before shooting at them. They jumped out of the way.

"We've got to find some way to get rid of this sludge or I'll throw up!" Palmon said before she began to gag.

"Can you blow it away with an attack?" Gabumon asked.

"I'll try. Flower Cannon!"

The attacks flew low across the floor and blew away the sludge. "It worked!" Palmon said before taking a whiff of fresh air. And then-

"Putrid Sludge Burst!"

This time, the attack was aimed at Gabumon but Palmon pushed him out of the way and got hit instead. She was knocked back a few feet and halted covered in the sludge.

"Palmon!" Gabumon yelled rushing towards her. She slowly got up; some of the sludge had gotten into her mouth and she began to spit it out.

"It tastes worse than it smells!" Palmon cried out and then she lost it. She turned to the side and began to vomit violently onto the floor. Gabumon rubbed her back as she did so but-

"Double Impact!"

Palmon was finished vomiting when the attack was fired but she was still weak and woozy. Gabumon had to pull her away in order to avoid the bullets.

"Are you alright Palmon?" Gabumon asked.

"Y-yeah. I can still fight." Palmon said slowly. "I think I know how to hit him."

"How?"

"The same way that bat Noise was defeated, with close range attacks like your Garuru Kick."

"But I don't think he'll go down on us."

"Exactly, so we'll just have to do it the other way."

Gabumon looked at her confused but then he felt something coil around his legs. Looking down, he saw that it was Palmon's vines; he understood quickly.

Beelzemon, curious to what they were up to, watched as Gabumon ran a few feet from Palmon, her vine extending in the process. He lay face down on the ground and Palmon began. She swung her vines in a circle, each swing getting stronger. Slowly, Gabumon was lifted off the ground and began to travel around Palmon. After several revolutions, she finally let go.

"Garuru Kick!"

Gabumon headed straight towards Beelzemon who was so surprised that he didn't try to dodge. The latter got hit right in the chest and accelerated upwards.

"Got him!" Gabumon thought but then, Beelzemon recovered and grabbed Gabumon by the head. The latter trying to kick and struggle to get free while Palmon watched helplessly.

"Heh, that was pretty good but not good enough." Beelzemon told the struggling Gabumon. "Hey, you've got to see the view from up here." He turned around and made Gabumon look down.

What he saw on the ground were several Digimon, presumably other players, fighting each other. Every now and then, he would see a player get erased by another player. There were two figures who weren't fighting. Looking closer, he saw that they were Levi and Manfred, enjoying the sight before them and occasionally sending a Noise into the brawl.

"Ya see. This is our favorite part of the games." Beelzemon said evilly. "Watching you guys tear each other to pieces, it's the greatest show I've ever seen! So...why don't you join them!"

He finished his sentence by throwing Gabumon into the crowd below. Upon seeing this, Palmon rushed forward and wrapped her vines around Gabumon's waist. He stopped and Palmon quickly pulled him back onto the platform.

"Palmon, I've got an idea. When I say so, throw me at him again." Gabumon said and Palmon nodded and slowly coiled her vines around Gabumon's legs.

"Still planning huh?" Beelzemon taunted. "You guys don't stand a chance against me. But I'll give you guys a chance to-"

"NOW!"

Palmon spun again several time and threw Gabumon at Beelzemon who pointed his gun at the oncoming Gabumon and said: "This this again? You guys gotta get more original."

"How's this for original!" Gabumon yelled and then he did something he never did before (as far as he could remember of course): in one fluid motion, he took his fur coat off and wrapped it around the head of Beelzemon who was too surprised to stop this. Once his coat war covering Beelzemon's head, Gabumon leapt onto his back.

"Hang in there Gabumon!" Palmon shouted as Beelzemon shook to knock Gabumon off.

"Hey, get off me!" Beelzemon shouted as he flew erratically to shake off Gabumon. Gabumon was able to hang on for several seconds until he put his hand on the back of Beelzemon's head. Gabumon forced the Demon Lord's head down and the latter ended up flying towards the ground near Palmon.

There was a loud crashing sound. A dust cloud appeared and several cracks appeared on the ground as Beelzemon crashed. While he was still down, Gabumon leapt over to Palmon's side; his coat was still covering Beelzemon's head.

About five seconds later, Beelzemon ripped off Gabumon's coat, stood up and said: "All right, now you two're really getting-"

But stopped in mid-sentence at the sight before him. Apparently, Palmon had thrown Gabumon again seeing as he was halfway towards Beelzemon and Gabumon wasn't about to use Garuru Kick but instead spun in the air with his horn out.

Gabumon's horn hit Beelzemon right in the chest where his Noise symbol was. His eyes widened in complete shock and his mouth was open but no sound came out. Then, he rocketed backwards and landed face down on the ground before them. Gabumon retrieved his coat landed next to Palmon.

"Did that do it?" Palmon asked as they watched what happened to Beelzemon.

As Beelzemon lay on the ground, they saw the Noise symbol on his chest grow a crack. More cracks appeared and they began to spread along the tattoos on his body. Finally, the Noise symbol shattered and the tattoos around Beelzemon's body vanished.

"NO! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" he screamed as his body slowly began to turn to data. "WHY ME? WHY COULDN'T IT BE ONE OF THE OTHERS? WHY!"

As he screamed, he flailed his arms and legs around but after some time, he stopped flailing and was nothing but data drifting away.

"Is...is it over?" Gabumon asked.

Then, they saw the timers vanish.

"We did it...WE WON THE GAMES!" Palmon yelled happily and she immediately embraced Gabumon. Together, they whirled around arms around each other both cheering loudly at their victory. Eventually, they stopped spinning and collapsed both grinning from happiness.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Both of them turned and saw Terriermon and Lopmon standing before them.

"Y-you guys won?" Lopmon asked.

"Uh...yeah we did." Gabumon answered as he and Palmon stood up. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"I'm sorry you two." Gabumon finally said. "Because we won, something bad might happen to you two and the other players."

"Nah it's alright." Terriermon replied.

"But what if something bad happens?" Palmon asked.

"I'm not really worried." Terriermon said again he patted Lopmon's back. "As longs as I've got Lopmon and she has me, I doubt something bad'll happen to us."

"I thinks the same way." Lopmon said with a smile. Then, Gabumon's and Palmon's bodies began to glow with a faint whit light.

"What's happening?" Palmon asked when she saw this.

"Maybe we're leaving already." Gabumon said as the light shone brighter.

"So I guess this's where we part ways." Terriermon said. He walked towards Gabumon and offered his hand. "Bye you two. Good luck."

Gabumon smiled and said: "Yeah. Same thing to you." He then shook Terriermon's hand. There was a great flash of light and Terriermon found himself shaking empty air.


	13. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

When the light cleared and Gabumon and Palmon uncovered their eyes, they found themselves in a strange place. They seemed to be standing in the middle of a blank white abyss.

Then, they heard the sound of someone clapping. Turning around, they saw the tall man in the dark red business suit and maroon hair. They noticed the wings on his back as he was walking towards them.

"Gabumon and Palmon, I would like to formally congratulate you two for being the victors of the Odaiba Games." he said. Gabumon and Palmon remained silent.

"Ah allow me to introduce myself. Damian Amos, Conductor of the games."

"We know you're a Digimon disguised as a human so your human name really doesn't matter." Palmon said.

Damian glared at her angrily for interrupting him but he continued. "I see. I would like you to know that I am not here to hurt you in any way. I am here only to give back your entry fee and to give you back your lives."

"Wait, what happens to the other players?" Gabumon asked.

"That is not your concern." Damian said simply.

"What happens to them?" Gabumon repeated and Damian finally gave in.

"They have to choices." Damian began. "One, they can choose to be erased instantly and completely give up on life."

"That must be for those who don't want to go back to their old lives." Gabumon said.

"If they choose not to be erased then their second choice..." Damian gave an evil grin. "Is that they have to play the games...again."

"What?" Gabumon yelled shocked and angry.

"They have to go through that nightmare again?" Palmon asked angrily.

"Of course." a smiling Damian said. "Since the week began, our replacement Game Master has been killing digimon and sending them to the games. The games will continue on for as long as we exist. The only way out is through victory or erasure!"

"You're evil!" Gabumon yelled angrily.

"Oh be quiet. Just be content that you have won and can return to your old lives." Damian said seriously.

Gabumon opened his mouth to talk back but Palmon stopped him." We'll stop you. After Gabumon and I meet up, we're going to make sure no one has to play these games again."

Damian didn't reply and turned away from them. "That is enough. I will now return your entry fee and sent you back to the human world."

Vanished leaving a still angry Gabumon and Palmon behind. Both of their bodies began to glow and as they did, images rush into their minds.

Their memories were returning to them; they saw images of the times they spent with their partners, their adventures they had in the past, the battles they had and best of all, they remembered each other, how they were already together before the games.

They both flashed a great white light and when it was over, they found themselves in the very same park where they were killed. Looking up, they saw that it was sunset.

Gabumon, with a smile on his face, asked: "You've got your memories back?"

Palmon nodded and said: "We're alive again. I...I'm so glad."

"Hey, I'm just glad that I'm able to keep my promise." Gabumon said.

He smiled at her and she rushed into his open arms. They pressed their lips together in a loving embrace and parted with their arms still around each other.

"Y'know, we should go back. Matt and Mimi really miss us." Palmon said.

"Alright, I'll see you later OK?" Gabumon said. They hugged one last time before going their separate ways.

* * *

"Matt! Matt!" Gabumon yelled as he rushed into the house. "Matt, are you here? Matt!"

There was long silence after Gabumon spoke. Then, he heard the sound a door opening, rushed footsteps and then, Matt appeared right in front of Gabumon.

They stood in silence with a shocked expression on both of their faces. Matt slowly walked to his partner trying to tell if this was an illusion or not and then ran and embraced his partner.

"You...You're back..." Matt said shakily. "But...But I saw you..."

"It's OK Matt. Everything fine now." Gabumon replied. "I'm back and that's all that matters."

"Hey what's goin-" TK said entering the room with Patamon.

"Wha but...but...you're alive!" Patamon spoke for his partner's sake.

"Wait, if your alive, then is Palmon alive too?" TK asked.

"Yes she is." Gabumon replied. "By now, she's already at Mimi's house."

* * *

"sniff...Palmon, I...I thought I'd never see you again!" Mimi sobbed as she embraced her partner. Both girls were crying.

"Mimi...I"m so glad I was able to come back." Palmon sobbed in turn and the two girls remained sobbing into each others arm for several minutes.

After a while, Mimi wiped a tear from her eye and said: "Everyone's missed you Palmon. They'll be so happy when they see you later."

"Why? Do you have plans tonight?" Palmon asked curiously.

Mimi smiled and said: "Yes just earlier today, we found out we won the free tickets and backstage passes to the Lily Deus concert later.

* * *

Two hours later, Matt and Mimi decided to surprise the others at the same concert hall Gabumon and Palmon saw on the first day. Everyone was at the entrance except for Matt and Mimi. Then, they showed up with their partners and everyone's jaw dropped for a few second and then they started to cheer for their return.

"But I heard from Gennai that your data didn't go back to Primary Village." Izzy told them. "there's no way you two could have possibly been reformatted."

"Yeah." Gomamon said. "What happened to you two?"

At that question, Gabumon and Palmon's smiles turned into looks of sadness as the memories of that horrible incident entered their minds. "I'm sorry but it's just to painful to tell." Palmon said. Everyone seemed to understand.

"Well, what's important is that your here." Kari said. "C'mon, we better get inside." Everyone nodded and entered the building.

Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei were the ones who were most excited and kept chatting to each other about Lily. Gabumon and Palmon, who were oblivious to the past week's events tried to find out what was going on.

"So who exactly is Lily Deus?" Palmon asked.

Gatomon, who had heard Kari talk about Lily several times answered. "She's this hit teen idol who's got fan all over the world. She's a singer, dancer and a song writer and it just so happens that she's having a concert here in Odaiba."

"And we've got the backstage passes and free tickets almost every other girl in the city would kill for." Biyomon, who also heard the many talks of her partner about Lily, added.

The Digidestined entered the main concert area where a large stage decorated with violet, which was Lily's favorite color, flowers. Majority of the audience were girls but there were a few boys. They took their seats and began to wait.

"It's almost starting." Yolei said excitedly looking at her watch. A few seconds later, Lily Deus walked on stage. Just as Gabumon and Palmon saw her, she was a very attractive for a teenager. She had short black hair, her lips were deep red and she was wearing yellow nail polish for the occasion. She wore a simple purple dress which made a huge impact on the crowd.

at her appearance, Kari, Sora, Yolei, Mimi and every other girl screamed at the top of their lungs. The Digimon had to cover their ears to drown out the screaming. There was then a loud crack as Joe's glasses shattered.

"All this over one human?" Tentomon yelled over the girls' screams.

"What?" Veemon, who was closest asked but could not be heard. They girls screams died down and Lily took the microphone.

"Hey there Odaiba!" she said and the whole audience cheered again. Armadillomon's teeth chattered as his shell reverberated with the screams. "It's really great to be here. I know you all have been waiting for me so here I go!"

And then she began to sing. Her voice could only be describes as angelic, alluring and captivating. The whole audience, who was screaming before, remained silent as Lily sang. Everyone within the sound of her voice felt a calming sensation in their hearts as all the problems of the world had vanished...

After the concert was over and while the other fans left, the Digidestined went backstage where they encountered a man wearing a cap with the word "Security" blocking their way.

"Passes please." he said and Sora gave them their backstage passes. He examined them carefully, trying to see if they were fake but they passes the inspection and were let through.

"OK, now I'm nervous." Mimi said as all four girls trembled before the door to Lily's room. Dora stretched out her hand to knock but was to nervous to do so.

"Oh for the love of..." Matt muttered before going to the door and knocking on it himself. Before any of the girls could react, the words:" Come in" came from behind. The girls took a deep breath and opened the door.

There standing on a couch while reading a magazine was Lily Deus. She glanced at her visitors and they screamed at the top of their lungs while everyone else instinctively covered their ears.

"Wow, you guys sure are rowdy." Lily said with a smile. "C'mon, take a seat you guys." Everyone took a seat on the couches and introductions were made; the girls were fighting over who got to sit closest to Lily.

"So did you guys like my concert?" Lily asked.

"It was awesome. I loved every second of it." Kari replied.

"I'm glad you like it." Lily said before facing the boys. "So how did you guys like it?"

"It was great except for the fact that the screaming shattered my glasses." Joe said holding up his broken pair.

"Oh, sorry about that." Lily said. "Almost every concert I've been in the world was that loud. Anyway, who wants autographs?"

The four girls stood up excitedly and presented their shirts to be signed. "You're going to give up a perfectly good shirt for an autograph?" Hawkmon asked his partner.

"Yes I would." Yolei answered simply. Lily took a marker from her bag and signed the shirts of the four girls.

"I could just die right now and I wouldn't complain!" Mimi said with stars in her eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I'm sure you won't die anytime soon." Lily said with a smile.

Just then, Tai noticed something sticking out of Lily's bag. He got it and saw that it was a photo of Lily with the Arc de Triomphe in the background. She was holding something that looked like a small grey computer mouse with two grey antennae and red eyes.

"Hey Lily, is this a Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Actually he is." Lily said taking the photo and showing it to everyone. "I'm actually one of you guys, a Digidestined and this is me and my partner MetalKoromon in Paris." She put the photo back in her bag. "But it's a shame; he's been feeling under the weather lately and couldn't come to the concert but I wouldn't be surprised if he's watching TV right now cheering my name."

"He must really be devoted to you." Davis commented.

"Yes, yes he is." Lily said but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Anyway, I've got a problem you girls could possibly help me with."

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"You see, I've got this new look Ive been working on and I want your opinion. Also, I've got all these dresses and I've run out of room in my closet." Lily began. "So I was wondering if you girls could take them off my hands-"

"Me! Me! Pick Me!" Kari screamed. The other girls screamed too.

"Hang on." said Lily. "We won't all fit in the dressing room and since Kari asked first It'd be fair that she goes first."

"Yay!" Kari said while the other girls looked at her with envy. She , Gatomon and Lily stood up and went to the dressing room.

"Wait." Lily said stopping them. "I'm trying to appeal to boy too so I'll need a guy's opinion-"

"Davis get over here!" Kari yelled. Davis looked startled for a bit before obeying. Everyone sweat dropped as Lily, Kari, Davis and their partners left.

Lily was right; All of them couldn't fit in the room but there was enough room for all of them. She led them to the closet at the corner of the room and opened it.

"Wow Lily, you have so many dresses." Kari said as they peered inside and saw several dresses and outfits for Lily. Majority of them were purple.

"Go ahead. Pick one you like." Lily said. Kari rummaged through the closet until she pulled out a fancy pink dress that looked like it was for formal balls.

"How do I look?" Kari said holding the dress up to her.

"You look great Kari." Gatomon said.

"It looks great on you." Davis said and Veemon nodded.

"Thanks. So Lily, what's this new look you were talking about?" Kari asked.

"Oh hang on. I'll show you." Lily said and she walked away from the group, faced them and closed her eyes. Everyone wondered what she was doing.

Her body suddenly arced forward and her nails lengthened to the point that they looked more like claws. Worse still, a pair of black tattoo wings shot out of her back.

"So, does this look suit me?"

She lunged forward and swung her arms. Her left arm knocked Davis and Kari into the closet and closed the door while her right arm hit the two Digimon. Veemon fell to the floor and Gatomon ended up with her back against the wall.

"You're mine kitty!" Lily yelled as she lunged at Gatomon claws ranged. The latter was too surprised to dodge and closed her eyes and waited for her death.

She heard a splattering sound and felt blood come onto her chest but there wasn't any pain at all. Wondering why, she opened her eyes and they widened in shock.

Veemon stood facing her, his hands spread with a shocked look on his face. Looking down, she saw Lily's hand impaled through his chest.

"Veemon..." Gatomon said. His mouth moved as if he were trying to say something.

"R...Ru..."

Behind him, Lily was smiling and said: "If you think you've saved her, then you're sadly mistaken."

With a loud cry, Lily pushed her arm forward. It slid past Veemon and entered Gatomon's chest up to her wrist. Gatomon's eyes widened in shock just like Veemon and pain shot through her body. Lily retracted her arm and Veemon and Gatomon fell to the ground; a puddle of their own blood started to form. Lily giggled and slowly licked the blood from her hands.

Then, two things happened at the same time. The door to the room opened and the rest of the Digidestined, who became suspicious after they heard a thud, peered inside and the closet door finally opened and Davis and Kari were able to look out. They looked from the dying bodies of Veemon and Gatomon to the blood on Lily's hand.

"Sh-She's a-!" Palmon yelled pointing at Lily.

"Ta Ta everyone." Lily said with a wink before vanishing into thin air. Davis and Kari saw their dying partners.

"No...this can't be happening..." Davis said as he looked at his dying partner.

"Gatomon please don't die!" Kari tearfully screamed.

Just then, Gabumon and Palmon separated themselves from the group and knelt before Veemon and Gatomon. Their eyes swiveled towards them.

"Just, listen." Gabumon said seriously. "Do whatever the mission tells you to do and do it before time runs out. The Noise are the creatures you'll end up fighting; do what you can to stay alive and...good luck."

Everyone else didn't understand what he was talking about. Then, Veemon and Gatomon closed their eyes and were nothing but data that floated away.

"Wh...what's going to happen to them?" Matt asked.

"What happened to us." Gabumon said as he stood up and spoke to everyone in the room.

"They're being forced into the Odaiba Games..."

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
